


Grood X Brit

by tea_fan



Category: not to be a brit but tea
Genre: Other, i'm just posting stuff my followers on tumblr send
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_fan/pseuds/tea_fan
Summary: idek how to summarize this? odd fanfic read at your own risk!





	Grood X Brit

**Author's Note:**

> this is.......... bad

“You really never did see it coming, huh? The essence of yourself spilled across the voids. ” I question, my hands ring together as the herbal God stands before me. The pristine white mug once filled with sugarless refuge now sits upon a mortal vessel cracked and empty like a cathedral abandoned by all but the abandoned. 

“What do you mean? ” They ask, I twirl my fingers around with uncertainty; they had said not to relay any information to this lone God. However shining black eyes stared at me, their sclera sparkled like the stars surrounding us. 

“This place, it’s my home. ”

“Its beautiful. ” They comment, their broken head tilts to the sky weighing down their shoulders. They fall to the ground landing gently with as much grace as a feather, tilting their head forwards me I look back at them with a smile. I too sit down, my body falls without grace next to them. My mask flails with pickled gravity. 

“What’s happened? Why are there so many stars, so many more then before. ” They say, the lip of their head rest now on the floor of quartz. With orbs sparkling ever so mirthfully at the sky. 

I bit my lip behind my mask, with no evidence of the conversation continuing on their side I speak. 

“There have been so many deaths this year. ”

“None more than the year before. ” They remark uncertainty. 

“Yet in your chosen realm people leave, those are deaths and people we will never be able to find again. ”

“We have other realms Grood. ”

“And they have free will and depression Herb, it’s sometimes gets too much; you know that more than anybody. ” I say, I rest my head against the ground as well, the weight of my mask evaporates for a moment before forcing down against my face like the force of neutron stars. I flinch, hoping they don’t notice I glance at them, their eyes stare back at me with masked concern. 

“Are you okay? ” They whisper after a moment. 

“I’m tired, you know that. ” I answer, I close my eyes for a moment. Unbeknownst to me the sky begins to flicker. 

“You must not rest yet Grood. ”

“I know. ” I open my eyes to stem the temptation of sleep. 

“One day Grood. ”

“Yes, but when? “I retort, my mask bears down on my face. 

"When you take off the mask, you know the Gods are not happy with your choice to hide. ” Herb said, their name rings in my mind. Herbal Tea, they smelt of it; even on cold days when the air is stale and useless. 

“You will hate me. ” I say unconsciously. 

“I could not, you know that. ” They remark. I smile ever so gently. My hand fiddles with the zipper on the back. I frown momentarily as I close my eyes once more. So very tired. 

I feel a shifting weight on my stomach and soft cracked hands darkened by the void around us. 

“Grood. ” They whisper, I feel something tickle in my stomach. 

“Grood. ” Ever the soft talker they wrap their hands around my head and pull down the zipper. I feel my eyes peel open as I see their flushed face framed by starlight. 

I reach up and cup their mug, “Your glowing. ” I whisper, I force my head in their neck and sigh. Their hands continue to pry my mask away. 

Wind tickles my neck for the first time in decades. With a swift pull they take the fleshy bag off of me, leaving me exposed to the cold winds of time. 

They recoil sharply, I hear a clank as their head hits the ground, my eyes follow soon after and I’m met with a horrified look. 

“You-! You lied to me! ” They screamed thousands of voices pounded against my eardrums. 

“And I thought you could love me! ” I whisper angrily to myself, hot tear trickle out of my blue eyes. 

Sadness fills my heart as betrayal stirs in my stomach. Soft hands cup my face, the first contact I’ve had with anyone in what felt like eons. They’re forehead connects with mine. 

“And I do, ” They whisper. “So much. ” 

My green hair wipes in the winds and we stay there for hours, their hands drag over my flesh and I force myself in. The stars watched with interest. 

In the end I stare to the corner of our platform of love, my mask falls over the edge weighed by the gravity of the thing. I feel a tired hand pull my head the other way. 

“Come back to bed Grinch. ” They whisper, I nuzzle into their neck begging for sleep into their soft porcelain head.


End file.
